Chattingan yuk!
by Ciela Ashenbert
Summary: Ciel baru beli laptop nih, Sebastian ternyata punya laptop dan mereka chatting-an, apa aja ya yang mereka omongin?


**Title : Chatting-an yuk!**

**Pair : Ciel .P. & Sebastian .M.**

**Author : Ciela Agehayuki & Bastian Mic**

**Genre : Comedy**

**Disclaimer : Ciel punya Sebastian, Ciela punya Bastian**

Don't like? Don't read

Like? Review :P

.

.

.

Di mansion ini belum ada computer maupun jaringan internet. Menurut Ciel, untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya dia memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah laptop dan modem. Ciel yang sebelumnya belum pernah belajar menggunakan internet dan laptop membaca buku panduan seksama, setelah membaca Ciel mencoba mengutak-atik laptopnya. Ia tak mau ditertawakan butlernya, ia mau menunjukkan pada butlernya bahwa dia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Akhirnya.. ini dia hasil dari kerja kerasnya. Ia berhasil membuat account di Yahuu mesenjer.

"Udah konek belum ya?" Ciel menggeser mousenya, lalu menekan-nekannya.

"Young Master, ini udah malem lho, udahan gih mainnya" Sebastian mengantarkan susu hangat untuk Ciel. Tapi, Ciel malah melemparkan sebuah buku panduan diwajah mesum, erh, Sebastian.

"Gue lagi sibuk ngerti?"

"Hhh… baiklah, ini susu hangatnya diminum ya? Entar kalau gak diminum basi lho" Sebastian meletakkan secangkir susu diatas meja Ciel.

"Ya, ya, hush.."

Sebastian keluar sambil menghela nafas, dalam hati dia mengumpat 'Dasar bocah sialan' Sebastian berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengunci pintunya dan mengganti pakaiannya. Siapa sangka ternyata dia juga punya laptop dan juga modem. Sebastian menyalakan laptopnya dan memasang headphone ia memutar lagu 'Iwak penyet' lalu membuka account Yahuu mesenjernya.

"Pasti Young Master lagi buka Yahuu mesenjer nih, chatting-an ah" Sebastian mengetik beberapa huruf untuk memulai pembicaraan.

SeLuph_Neko : Lagi appa? (Alay ih, Sebastian ==)

Ciel-Lopapamama : Malem, gi mimi' susu, Dikau? (ini juga Ciel alay =A=)

SeLuph_Neko : Malem uga, lagi denger lagu adja wkwkwk

Ciel-Lopapamama : Lagu appa nuih?

SeLuph_Neko : Biasa, Iwak Penyet hehehe suka gak lagu.a?

Ciel-Lopapamama : Iwak Penyet? Wah, gue suka banjet tuch lagu, eh, eh, gue mau cerita nuih

SeLuph_Neko : Lagu.a enak yak, mo cerita appa nuih?

Ciel-Lopapamama : Ini loch, butler gue, masa' gue minta beliin kolor yang warna.a ijo dia beli warna merah, ada lope-lope.a lagi. Bikin kesel ich ,

SeLuph_Neko : Jangan-jangan ketuker pu.a dia lagi? Teruz loe bilang appa?

Ciel-Lopapamama : Ya, gue bilang adja, beliin yang baru! Kesel nich gue! Teruz gue minta dia jaitin baju gue, eh, dijaitin motif lope-lope lagi ,

SeLuph_Neko : Mungkin dia suka ama loe kalik, sapa tau ^^

Ciel-Lopapamama : ich, jangan godain gue, gue kan jadi malu / mana mungkin butler gue suka ama gue, secara gue ini kan imut-imut gimana gituch

SeLuph_Neko : Loe suka ama butler loe gak? Wkwkwk sapa tau bisa jadian gituch

Ciel-Lopapamama : Tapi kan dia butler gue, duch, gue deg-degan ser nich, dia beneran suka gak ya ama gue, kalo gak suka gimana? Gue kan pantang patah hati

SeLuph_Neko : Kalo menurut gue yak, dia ituch suka banjet ama loe, bukti.a dia sampe salah motif jadi lope-lope gitu, teruz dia juga pasti maling jemuran CD loe, teruz dia bawa kemana-mana

Ciel-Lopapamama : Masa' iya? Duch, pokok.a gue mau jual mahal ah, gue kan gak mau dibilang gampangan ,

SeLuph_Neko : Emang loe mo jual berapaan? ==

Ciel-Lopapamama : 1 milyar ._. ituch buat sebagian hati gue, sisa.a sich harga.a semua barang di kota inich

SeLuph_Neko : Buset dah! Mahal banjet, 500 perak boleh gak? ._.

Ciel-Lopapamama : 300 gimana? ._.

SeLuph_Neko : Ya, udah gratis aja yak? ._.

Ciel-Lopapamama : boleh dech ._. ah, gue pengen bilang kalo gue cintah banjet ma dia

SeLuph_Neko : Young Master, daku juga cintah banjet ama Young Master 3

Ciel-Lopapamama : Eh? Se-se-se-se-sebastian? O/O akh! Gue malu max nich /

SeLuph_Neko : Young Master, I Luph u pollll~~ 3 mau gak jadi pacarkuh?

Ciel-Lopapamama : Mau~~ mau~~ , I Luph u too~~

SeLuph_Neko : Aseeek~ bebz, udah malem nich, bobok gih besok kan banyak tugas 3

Ciel-Lopapamama : Bebebz jugah bobok gih, kacian besok kan kita ketemuan, tjium dunk~ 3

SeLuph_Neko : Ya, inich tjium penuh jigong darikuh~~ mmuaaaccchhh~~~ 3 met bobok bebebz ku cayang cimit-cimitz~~

Ciel-Lopapamama : met bobok jugah cayangku~~~ mmmuuuaaaccchhh~~~ 3

Malam ini Sebastian tidur dengan nyenyak, dia tak lagi diam-diam malingin CD Ciel lagi. Mereka pacaran lewat internet, dan nama account mereka diganti menjadi 'Ciel-LophSebas' dan Sebastian 'Sebas-tjintahCiel' mereka pun memadu cinta lewat internet.

.

.

.

OWARIII~~~

Gimana? Ini kepikiran pas lagi jaga toko kue nya si Bastian =A= ada mbak-mbak ngomongin soal YM! Like? Review ya~~~ ntar kukasih cake nya Bastian dah XDD


End file.
